


Telling Josh

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna has something to tell Josh.





	Telling Josh

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Telling Josh**

**by: Samantha Smith**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** General  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** Donna has something to tell Josh.  
**Author's Note:** Okay, I have no idea when I started writing this. I found it on my parents' computer and decided it was so corny that I HAD to finish it. It's in screenplay format - God only knows why. Don't hate me because of this. It has nothing to do with any of my other stories (Domestic Issues, Jack the Ripper, And the Sky Fell Down). Actually, none of them correlate at all. ;-) 

**_OPEN TEASER._**

**_JOSH'S BULLPEN. - MORNING_**

**Donna**

_Walking into the office, removing her coat._ Josh? I'm sorry I'm la - 

**Josh**

_Bursting from his office._

Donna! Do you know what time it is? 

**Donna**

Yes, but - 

**Josh**

_He cuts her off._

But nothing! Donna! This is the White House ... 

**Donna**

_Grabbing a paper from her desk._

You slept here last night, didn't you? 

**Josh**

_He stops and looks at her._

Yeah ... what's your point? 

**Donna**

_She shakes her head and hands him the paper._

You know you DO have an apartment in Georgetown, right? 

**Josh**

Yeah. But what's the fun in going HOME when I can sleep here and yell at you when you get in? 

**Donna**

_Turning to go into Toby's office. She enters, stops, then turns back to him._

Benefit of a shower? 

_She enters again and closes the door behind her._

**Toby**

Too much imagery ... 

_Looks up to see Donna._

Hey. Thanks for coming to see me. 

**Donna**

Yeah sure. 

_Sits in a chair._

How can I help? 

**Toby**

_Bounces his rubber ball._

Do you know what I called you in here for? 

**Donna**

Well ... no. What did you call me in here for? 

**Toby**

_Stands._

Walk with me ... 

_The two of them get up and begin a walk-and-talk._

**Toby**

Okay ... so ... as you know ... The President's second term is almost over. We have two years left and the party wants to try to get someone from this Administration to gain office ... and if someone doesn't step up, they are willing to nominate Hoynes. 

**Donna**

_Looking at him in a perplexing manner._

And how does this pertain to me? You know, me. Donnatella Moss. Deputy Deputy Chief of Staff ... Assistant to - 

_She stops._

They want to nominate ...? 

**Toby**

Give the girl a prize. 

**Donna**

And how do I fit into this equation? 

**Toby**

You ... have to get him to the convention. 

**Donna**

Why wouldn't he go? 

**Toby**

He doesn't know he's been in consideration ... and will take it as a joke from anyone but you. 

**Donna**

_She stares at him._

**_END TEASER._**

**_CREDITS._**

**_OVAL OFFICE_**

**_SENIOR STAFF BRIEFING - AFTERNOON_**

**Bartlet**

_Leaning against his desk. Arms crossed. Smiling at his staff._

So ... the Democratic Convention is in two weeks. 

_He notices Donna and Toby, who are shaking their heads 'no' and moves on._

But who cares about that, huh? 

_He stifles a bit of nervous laughter._

Anyway ... shall we move on? Josh ... I want Kimball tomorrow at 9 am. Make it happen. 

**Josh**

Yes, Mr. President. 

_He looks back to Donna._

Make it happen. 

**Donna**

_She smiles and nods, then turns to leave. Toby follows._

Why are you following me? 

**Toby**

We have to make him think that something is going on ... but not having anything to do with him. So I am going to set it up so that he thinks we are ... well ... you know. 

**Donna**

Yeah. Good idea. That'll work. 

**_CUT TO THE OVAL OFFICE_**

**Josh**

_Points over his shoulder at them as he looks to C.J. and Leo._

Think something's going on with them? 

**C.J.**

Possibly ... I mean ... I want him. 

_She laughs._

**Leo**

_He laughs as well._

What's the difference, Josh? 

**Josh**

No ... nothing. 

_He shrugs and his voice noticeably rises._

I should ... go back to my office now. 

**Bartlet**

Yeah. Good idea. That's all people. 

**All**

Thank you, Mr. President. 

_All leave. C.J. walks with Leo._

**C.J.**

She hasn't told him yet? 

**Leo**

Apparently not ... but don't worry. Donna's a good girl. She can do it. 

**C.J.**

I have no doubt in my mind. I have a briefing. 

**_CUT TO BRIEFING ROOM_**

**C.J.**

So .. who has questions for me? 

_She smiles._

**Reporters**

C.J.! C.J.! 

**C.J.**

Yes! Steve. 

**Steve**

C.J. Has the White House chosen a candidate to back for 2004? 

**C.J.**

Well, Steve ... if we had, you would certainly know. But, I can tell you that within the next week, you should have a major story. 

**Reporters**

C.J.! C.J.! 

**C.J.**

Dave? 

**Dave**

C.J., is it you? 

**C.J.**

_Laughs._

Hardly. 

**_The conversations continue inaudibly. Pan out to Donna sitting in Josh's office, staring at the TV._**

**_CUT TO JOSH'S OFFICE_**

**Josh**

_Walks through the door._

Don't you have anything to be doing right now? 

**Donna**

_Jumps up._

Yeah. Sure. Sorry, Josh. 

_She walks around his desk and heads out the door._

**Josh**

Donna. Stop. 

_She does._

Come back in here ... and shut the door. 

**Donna**

_Under her breath._

Now's as good a time as any. 

_She does as he asks._

How can I help you? 

**Josh**

What's up with you today? 

**Donna**

Josh ... please sit down. 

**Josh**

Wh - why? 

**Donna**

I have to tell you something. 

**Josh**

_Slowly, he sits._

Is .. is everything okay? You're - you're not quitting are you? Because I can make a list of why I need ... no, no... want ... you to stay. Number one - 

**Donna**

_She interrupts him._

No ... Josh. 

_Pause._

This is something Toby and I ... 

**Josh**

_Jumps up._

I knew it! You're SLEEPING with TOBY!! 

**Donna**

Josh, I - 

**Josh**

No ... no need to give me the details. I don't even want to know. 

_He sits back down._

Donna. Thanks for telling me ... but now you need to get back to work ... 

**Donna**

But, Josh - 

**Josh**

No. Just go. I need the archives coordinated. That's you assignment. Goodbye. 

**Donna**

But, Josh - 

**Josh**

_Shouting._

Goodbye! 

**Donna**

_She turns and opens the door. She's given up._

Well, Josh. Thanks. But that's not what I was going to tell you. 

_She closes the door behind her._

**_END SCENE_**

**_OPEN - CJ'S OFFICE._**

**_TOBY, CJ, SAM, DONNA ARE INSIDE. THE DOOR IS CLOSED._**

**Donna**

He thinks that Toby and I are sleeping together. He - 

**C.J.**

Toby ... you fiend. 

**Donna**

It's not true! 

**C.J.**

Sorry. Got carried away. 

**Toby**

_Looks at C.J._

I so want to make out with you right now. 

**C.J.**

When don't you? 

**Toby**

Valid point ... 

**Donna**

Excuse me! National Crisis here! 

**Sam**

Want me to talk to him? 

**Donna**

No ... then he'll think I'm screwing the whole communications department. 

**Sam**

We could arrange that ... 

**Leo**

She's right. Donna ... I think you need to sit him down - 

**Donna**

Tried that ... 

**Leo**

You need to sit him down, tie him up ... 

**Toby**

Write this down, C.J. 

**Leo**

Would shut up! We are trying to get Josh to run for President. Now ... Donna. 

_He looks at her._

Call him into his office ... but ... I don't know. Have a really short skirt on. Sit on his desk ... just like when you first met. Make it red. He likes red. 

**C.J.**

You know way too much about him. 

**Sam**

Yeah, Leo. That's kind of freaky. 

**Donna**

On more than one level. 

**Leo**

Never mind that. You got it, Donna? 

**Donna**

Yeah. I got it. 

_Everyone just sits there._

**Leo**

C.J. Take Donna home ... get her ready. She's going to do it tonight. 

_C.J. and Donna get up and leave. Then the others follow. Leo and Toby head for Leo's office._

**Toby**

Think this will work? 

**Leo**

If Donna in a short red skirt doesn't light his fire ... then we'll have to consider putting Sam in the short red skirt. 

**Toby**

_Laughs._

Haha. Yes Sir. 

**_CUT TO DONNA'S APARTMENT_**

**_C.J. AND DONNA ARE THERE. DONNA IS INSIDE THE CLOSET, THROWING CLOTHES OUT AT C.J._**

**Donna**

I have NOTHING! 

**C.J.**

All you need is a tight, white, skimpy tank top. 

**Donna**

_She sticks her head out, death look on her face._

He doesn't wanna see me in that. 

**C.J.**

Let him be the judge of that. 

_Time Lapse. Donna's out of her room and down the stairs to meet C.J._

**C.J.**

And I thought Sam was the one who had hookers going to see him. 

**Donna**

Not funny. 

_She gets into C.J.'s car._

**_END SCENE_**

**_OPEN SCENE_**

**_JOSH'S OFFICE. ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER._**

**Donna**

_Opens Josh's office door. Walks in. Sits on his desk and crosses her legs._

Ready! 

**_CUT TO TOBY WALKING WITH JOSH._**

**Toby**

Can we go to your office for a minute? 

**Josh**

_Confused._

Uh. Sure. 

_They open the door to see Donna. Toby's eyes widen as he backs out, retreating to C.J.'s office._

**Toby**

_He enters her office._

Wow. 

**C.J.**

Honestly, I want to make out with her right now. 

**Toby**

I blame you not. 

**_CUT TO JOSH'S OFFICE_**

**Josh**

_Nervously, obviously feeling ... you know._

D - Donna. What - why are --? 

**Donna**

Shut up and come here. 

_She extends her arms to him. When he approaches, she grabs his tie and leads him around the desk and into his chair._

Now ... I want you to listen to me ... and listen good. 

**Josh**

Donna, I - 

**Donna**

Shut up. I'm talking now. My skirt is short, my chest is suffocating ... and these heels are not easy to walk in, let alone drive in. Now, I need to talk to you. 

**Josh**

I - I really need to - 

_He struggles to get up. Donna pushes him back into his seat._

**Donna**

Do you not find me appealing, Joshua? 

**Josh**

Donna ... I think I find you too appealing right now. Way ... 

_Gulp. Wipes brow. He's obviously sweating._

Too ... appealing. I need to - 

**Donna**

_She pushes him back in his chair and slides onto his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and looks him in the eye._

Now, either I can get up and you can stay where you are ... or I can sit here and talk to you. 

**Josh**

Don't make me make you move. 

**Donna**

Fine. First ... I am not with Toby. I am not with and local gomers. I am not with anyone. 

**Josh**

I wouldn't have a problem if - 

**Donna**

I don't care if you would or not. I am not finished. 

_She slides back onto the desk._

I need to talk to you about Albany. 

**Josh**

I don't wanna go, Donna. We have nothing for them. Hoynes will get the nomination ... I'll get a job with Hoynes. And I will bring you along. 

**Donna**

I won't work for you if you work for Hoynes. 

**Josh**

Donna - 

**Donna**

Josh. I don't want you to work for Hoynes ... neither does Leo, or C.J., or Sam, or the President, or Toby. 

**Josh**

Here we go on this Toby thing again. 

**Donna**

Josh. Shut up. I am still talking. And you'll want to hear this. 

**Josh**

Go ahead. 

**Donna**

I don't know how to say this ... 

**Josh**

Just say it ... 

**Donna**

Well, you know how much everyone around here likes you ... 

**Josh**

Donna! 

**Donna**

Okay okay!! Here goes. 

_She inhales and exhales deeply. She speaks fast._

President Bartlet is going to nominate you for the Presidency. And then we have Kimball to second. Half the House is on board already. 

_Josh stares blankly at her._

**Donna**

Josh ... you're going to be nominated for President. 

**_END SCENE_**

**_OPEN SCENE_**

**_JOSH'S OFFICE - IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING_**

**Josh**

_Stares at her some more, and then blinks once, twice, three times._

That's not even funny. 

**Donna**

It's not a joke. 

**Josh**

It sure as hell better be. 

**Donna**

Nope. 

**Josh**

I'm Jewish. 

**Donna**

I've noticed. 

**Josh**

I'm single. 

**Donna**

Noticed that too. 

**Josh**

I'm a jerk. 

**Donna**

_Stares at him._

I've noticed that as well. 

**Josh**

_Exasperated._

Donna ... 

**Donna**

_Stands._

Well, we can't have the White House runt he campaign, so we'll need some good people. 

_Paces._

Scott Holcomb, California. He's good. Mitch Gaynor, Todd Stevens, Lance Davis ... all good. 

_Stops._

I think you should hire Charlie away from the President. 

**Josh**

Donna, I ... wait. We? You want me to do this and you want to _help_? 

**Donna**

Did you think I would abandon you? 

**Josh**

I just thought ... 

**Donna**

You need me. 

**Josh**

I do need you. 

**Donna**

Then shut up and let me run your campaign. 

**Josh**

General Chairman, Lyman for America? 

**Donna**

General Chair _woman_ , Lyman: The Real Thing in '06. 

**Josh**

_Quietly._

You really think I can do this? 

**Donna**

Behind every great man is a great woman. Look behind you, Josh. 

**Josh**

I don't want you behind me; I want you next to me. 

**Donna**

I'm multi-talented. I can be both. But, I have to let you know right now. I can't have a major role in your administration. I'd have to go back to school first ... and then, in your second term I can be more. 

**Josh**

_Turns to look at her, his hands seeking her waist._

That would be the whole "behind the man" thing. I told you, I want you next to me. And if - 

**Donna**

When - 

**Josh**

When I get elected, I want you to be the ... I don't know ... First Girlfriend ... or whatever. 

**Donna**

_Smiles._

Okay. 


End file.
